Consternation on Cherry Tree Lane
by forest303
Summary: Bert has disappeared and left Mary with a big decision. Mary is apprehensive, but she can handle it…right? I know it's a little long, but it would really mean a lot to me if you read it. Thank you!


It is a couple of years into the future and Mary's still living with the Banks' family. You may be wondering why (since everything was patched up), but it is all explained in the story. Bert has disappeared and left Mary with a big decision. Mary is apprehensive, but she can handle it…right?

I don't want to ruin the surprise, but it's a cute one! (If you really want to know, you'll find out 11 lines into the story). I know it's a little long, but it would mean a lot to me if you read it. Thanks!

**If the paragraph breaks seem a little awkward, it's because I made it easier to read. :)

Consternation on Cherry Tree Lane

"Where is Bert? Where is Bert?" The Banks' house was in chaos. "I'm sorry. But I just cannot find him!" Mrs. Banks paced furiously in front of the window, slightly looking back at the figure sitting on the sofa. She was very worried. George and the children had gone off looking for him a few hours earlier, but still no word. "Mary Poppins, is there anything I can get you? Please I'd like to help in any way possible." Mary slowly lifted her head upwards to Mrs. Banks.

"No, Mrs. Banks. I'm alright…for now." She placed her head on the pillow beside her and closed her eyes.

"Winifred! I cannot find him!" George Banks came rushing through the door, followed by Jane and Michael who were now 11 and 9.

"Oh, George!" cried Mrs. Banks. "What might have happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm not tracing all over England to find him!"

"George!" Winifred said sternly nodding her head towards Mary.

"Oh, Miss Poppins, forgive me. I'll go search again." He sighed and again took his hat and coat off the wall and started for the door.

"Wait, Mr. Banks. I think I know where he is." Mary slowly stood up and rubbed her ample middle. "I should have known all along." She walked to the door, put her coat and placed her hat on her head. "Excuse me, but I need to go remind Bert that I'm having his baby." She said in tears. Mary slipped through the door almost as quietly as she had been the moment before. The Banks family watched her walk down Cherry Tree Lane and onto the cobble streets of the town.

"Oh, dear, I hope she'll be alright." She held onto George. "This is not good for her health being in the cold like that."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Winifred. All we can do now is wait."

* * *

><p>It was the middle of October and Mary held her coat tightly as the cold wind sliced through her.<p>

"Well, if it isn't Mary Poppins! Hello there!"

"Good afternoon officer." She said half-heartedly. He looked at her strangely, and then sighed. "Well, I'll be on my way now." She said as politely as she could. Mary walked several blocks until she came to the park. She noticed a small chalk picture towards the corner of the street. It was very tiny, but from what she could see, it was a small, dark room with a bed and a table. "Here I go."

Looking around to make sure no one was around, she stepped back and jumped into the picture. She stumbled a little as she landed, and then brushed her dress of the chalk from the picture. The room was dimly lit and was very dusty. She walked further into the room and saw a figure sitting in a chair facing a dust covered window.

"Bert?" she quietly asked. The figure looked up. She could only see the profile of his face, but it was him. His hair was ruffled and he had chimney soot on his face. Mary noticed he was not looking at her.

"I'd hoped you'd come back."

"Mary, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you." There was silence until Mary sat on the bed opposite him, facing his back.

"Bert, why did you leave me?" She said as she held back tears. Bert then let out a great sigh. He stood up and turned on the light. He faced her and began to speak, but was suddenly surprised.

"Mary? Is that really you? My, my you look even more beautiful then when I saw you last." Mary stood up and Bert noticed the great girth protruding from her middle. "My goodness, look at you!"

"Don't change the subject. Why did you leave?" She said now with tears in her eyes. Bert sighed and looked away.

"When you first told me that you were going to have a baby, my baby, I was ashamed. You didn't deserve that burden put on you. I was scared to death."

"So was I Bert…"

"At first I left because I knew I couldn't support you or the baby. I hardly even support myself. I went to go find a better job, a better life…but then I started thinking. I thought to myself, 'I can't be a father! I don't even know where to begin!' Slowly, I talked myself out of coming back. I know it was horrible, but I just couldn't face you. I'm sorry, Mary."

There was silence for a few minutes.

Mary sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I didn't deserve this Bert. You left without telling anyone! One day you're here, the next you're gone! I'm pregnant with your child and you just left me behind. I thought for months, 'Maybe he'll come back today', to, 'I hope he comes back soon' until I finally gave up hope that I was ever going to see you again.

This morning, when I heard someone say, 'I saw Bert today' I thought it couldn't have been you…you left town. But if it was you, I hoped you would come by and see me. I waited for hours. You gave me nothing. No note, no telephone call, no visit." Mary placed her hand on her great stomach and cried softly to herself. "I thought you cared about me Bert."

"Oh, Mary I absolutely care about you! With all of my heart!" Bert bent down beside her. "I was a fool to leave! I can't tell you what rubbish I feel right now! I know I can't undo what I did, but I hope you can begin to forgive me." She paused.

"I don't know about just yet Bert."

"I completely understand." He looked at Mary who had taken off her hat and had set it on the bed. She had the richest dark brown he had ever seen. She was still wearing her red overcoat and peeking out was the child he had left her with.

"You've missed a lot, Bert."

"I know Mary and I want to make it up to you." He sat beside her.

"I don't see how-." Mary said but was suddenly interrupted by Bert, who leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. Mary gasped, "Now I'm beginning to remember why I'm having your baby." Bert smiled and leaned forward to talk to her stomach.

"Hello in there. I'm your father and I know I haven't been here, but I promise I will be in the future."

"Aww…she likes you. I can feel her kicking around."

"She?"

"Yes, Bert. We're having a girl."

* * *

><p>"Bert, I'd like to go home. This room is making me sneeze."<p>

"Might I ask whose nanny you are now?"

"Jane and Michael Banks."

"But hadn't you already helped them?"

"Yes, I did. They were fine for a while, but then things took a turn for the worse. This was right after you told me that you were going to leave to take care of your father, before I was pregnant. Mr. Banks had lost his second job at the bank when a new boss came in. After a while, I suppose he felt like he had no meaning in life and had somewhat of a midlife crisis. Every night he was out drinking and all day he slept on the couch. I encouraged him to get up and do things, but he just wouldn't. He was so stubborn. Every morning I gave him the newspaper, but every night it was still on the table with the string still intact. This continued on for months.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Banks continued in her quest for women's votes. I cheered on the inside, but never participated. She was very popular in the town and did many activities in the near neighborhoods. I suppose she was out of the house so often so she wouldn't have to deal with George. She was so loved that she became one of the first female politicians in this city. Now, she was the one supporting the family." She sneezed. "Bert, could you please draw me up a tissue box? I'll try to finish up this story so we can leave."

She took a tissue and blew her nose and then continued, "Thank you. Anyway, while this was happening, the children had no one to talk to but me. I became their unofficial guardian. Yes, they went to school and did normal things, but they had no interest in their parents anymore. Occasionally, they would talk to their mother, when she was home, but they wouldn't even as much as glance at their father sleeping on the couch. It was like this for a _year_.

Then, about halfway into the next year, they had a death in the family. It was a very close relative to all of them. The whole family was terribly upset and falling apart. I decided I was the only thing that could make the family right. I got George up off of the couch and took him out to look for all sorts of jobs. I helped him look for a few months and then I decided to put him at where he was best, in a bank.

I told Mrs. Banks that she would be spending more time with the children but, she said that she couldn't because she was supporting the family with her job. When I told her that I had gotten George a job, she was overjoyed. She missed her home life and her friends, but most of all, her children. So, then she resigned her position, but still took a job on the committee, only in a less active role. Not quite overnight, but in a matter of time, the family was starting to look and act normal again. This is when you arrived home. I had been so frustrated for so long that I was over the moon to see you. And as you know, we had quite a lovely night together." Mary blushed.

"Yes, we did have a jolly old time."

"It was almost time to leave the family because they were doing so great. A few weeks later, I told you I was going to have a baby. The next day you were gone. I decided to stay a little longer in case you came back. I didn't tell anyone about the baby until this little one made the cook think I was sneaking snacks from the kitchen. Then, I knew I had to tell everyone because I was starting to show. Mr. and Mrs. Banks were not upset, just concerned. I told them it was yours. They offered to let me stay as a permanent nanny while I was in this 'state', then once the baby was born, I could decide if I wanted to leave or stay." She sighed. "And here we are now."

"Wow, Mary. I can't believe happened to you and the family."

"Yes, it's quite a lot. Achoo!" she sniffled.

"I think we should have a talk with the Banks' about our future."

"You're staying?"

"Of course I'm staying." He reached for Mary's baby belly. "May I?" Mary hesitated a little, but then nodded slightly. He gently put his hand over her stomach and rubbed it back and forth. She could feel the heat circulate from his hand and into the depths of her stomach. She felt her baby moving around, almost as if it was dancing. She giggled.

"I'm glad you came back Bert."

"I should never have even left."

* * *

><p>Mary felt much warmer in the cold wind home with Bert wrapped around her. They continued walking until they arrived at the Banks' residence.<p>

"Mary! Bert?" cried Mrs. Banks. "I'm so glad you're alright! You were gone much too long!" Mary looked at Bert.

"We talked for a bit. Yes, I think we're alright for now." The children heard and came running in.

"Mary Poppins! You're back! I'm so glad you feel better!" exclaimed Jane as she ran to hug Mary.

"Oh!" a startled Mary replied as she regained her balance.

"Oh, Jane, please be careful." Mrs. Banks told Jane.

"Thank you Jane. I'm glad I'm home too." Michael came up and hugged her as well.

"Children, please go to your room. We need to have a talk with Bert and Mary." Mr. Banks sounded very serious. The children looked at Mary who nodded. They then slumped back up the stairs. It was silent for a moment, and then George expressed his concerns.

"Now Bert, I don't think you at all handled this properly." Bert frowned.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Mary took off her coat and went to sit in a nearby chair. Everyone else followed except Mr. Banks who paced in front of the fireplace with a cigar in his hand.

"In continuation, you left Mary alone and frightened and not knowing where you went or how long you were going to be gone. Now, I know I cannot lecture you as an adult, but Mary is the nanny to my children. She has been here a long time and helped us through all of the hard times that our family has experienced. I owe my life to this woman because she gave me the push that I needed to take care of my family." He put his arm around Winifred. "I just want you to know that I cannot forgive you yet." Bert stood and faced him.

"Mr. Banks, I know all of this. I've explained it to Mary, myself, and I know it was very wrong. I can promise you that I'll never leave Mary again because I know that I do love her with all of my heart." He sat down and kissed Mary's hand. "I love you Mary Poppins. I hope you can ever forgive me."

"Oh, Bert…" Mary wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm just glad you came back to me."

"Oh, yes Bert. We're so happy." Mrs. Banks said cheerfully.

Mr. Banks looked at Bert sternly. "Well…if Miss Poppins is alright, then, I may as well be."

"Thank you, sir." Bert gleefully said as he shook his hand. "I promise I won't let anyone down."

"Now, Bert, do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Banks."

"George, do you think we could let Bert stay here? For Mary's sake?"

"Mrs. Banks, I couldn't let you do that. You already have enough to deal with." Mary looked at the staircase where she knew that the children were listening. Soon enough, they heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Please let him stay!" the children cried. Mr. Banks sighed.

"Oh, alright. But there must be no funny business while you're here!"

"You have my word."

"Then it's settled! Welcome to our home!" Mrs. Banks hugged him.

"Thank you so much! I owe you twenty." Bert smiled.

"I'll show you to your room." Mary said as she took Bert's hand and led him upstairs.

* * *

><p>"This is my room. I'm hoping there will be enough room in here for the both of us. The bed might be a little small, but we can make do." Mary closed the door and lied on her back on the bed. Bert followed right beside her.<p>

"Oh Mary, I've missed you so much." He held her close and kissed her. Mary, who started rubbing her stomach, sighed. "I've missed you even more. You wouldn't believe what I've been through."

"With the family?"

"With the family and the baby. I just…" she stopped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Mary Poppins may we come in?" said the children outside.

"Yes, you may." Mary sat up with the help of Bert.

"We're so glad you're staying here. That's what mother and father told us." Jane exclaimed.

"Yes, we'll be here at least until the baby comes, which actually may be any day now."

"I'm so excited! We'll have someone new in the house!" Michael clapped. The children started dancing around the room.

"Now, I'll not have you two fussing over me and the baby. Come on, it's time to do your schoolwork!"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, you want a good education don't you?" Mary looked over at Bert and motioned that she'd be right back. He nodded.

Several minutes later, she had them all set up and quietly walked back to her room and closed the door behind her.

"All settled." She sat next him and put her head on his shoulder. They sat in a good silence until Bert reached for Mary's hand.

"Mary, thank you for letting me back into your life." He looked at her expression. It was happy with a bit of uneasiness to it.

"Bert, you've been gone for so long that I don't really know how to feel yet."

"I understand. I just want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need it."

"I am glad that you're back here with me. I'm so lucky to have you. You're a sweet caring man that wants the best for everyone. That's what I loved about you. You always tried to brighten someone's day."

"Loved, Mary?"

"Well, like I said, it's been a long time. I know it in my heart, but I have to be practical about the situation."

It was silent for a moment.

"I know that time has not been good to either of us lately. But maybe it will again?"

"Yes, I believe so." This time, Mary smiled a genuine smile at him. Bert leaned over and hugged her, or as much as he could.

"Sorry about that. It's a little hard to do things with this in front of me." She giggled and rubbed her stomach.

"Do you mind?" Bert asked as he was about to touch Mary's stomach.

"You're sure you're here to stay?"

"I'll say yes until the sun burns out." Mary gave him a funny look, but then nodded. The two of them had had a long day and they were very tired. Then, they were soon asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Mary woke up the next morning very suddenly and gasped quietly to herself. She thought of the terrible dream she had just had. In her dream, Bert had never come back and that the Banks' did not want to care for her anymore. She was relieved when she saw Bert sleeping next to her in a very odd position, not even halfway on the bed. She guessed her stomach must have pushed him over. She giggled to herself and tapped him awake with her finger.<p>

"Mmmm…"

"Good morning." Mary said quietly.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"A bit uncomfortably, but mostly I was alright. And you?"

"Very well, just a bit sore in the back." Bert got up to stretch while Mary went to check on the children. They were asleep. Mary looked at the clock. It was 6:00 and the children needn't to get up until 7 so she went back to her room.

"The children are asleep and won't be awake for another hour. I'm going to get dressed." After a few minutes, she came out wearing a blue dress and a green pin at her neck.

"You're looking quite lovely today Mary, If I do say so myself."

"Thank you Bert! And you may."

"I'm not going to look as good as you do. These are the only clothes I have right now." He held out his arms to show off his coat.

"I can fix that." Mary walked over to her carpet bag and pulled out a casual gray suit that he could wear.

"Thanks a million!" he said graciously. He gave her a hug and then put it on.

"How do I look?"

"Very handsome!" she grabbed his hand. "Let's go have breakfast."

* * *

><p>It was a Friday morning when they walked into the kitchen and Ellen greeted them with a great smile.<p>

"Good morning to both of yeh!" She picked up a giant stack of plates that needed to be put away. "What would you two like for breakfast this morning' mum?"

"I'll just have tea. The thought of food makes me a bit queasy." Mary said with an almost green face.

"Do you have any oatmeal?" Bert asked politely.

"Sure, sure."

"Thank you Ellen!" Mary had noticed that Ellen had become nicer the farther along that Mary was in her pregnancy. She remembered what a dreadful attitude she had before, but Mary hadn't seen that for about, well, nine months! Bert and Mary went to sit at the kitchen table in the middle of the room.

"Good morning everyone!" Mrs. Banks said as she glided into the kitchen.

"Morning!" The chef said with her head in the cabinet.

"Are the children up yet?"

"No, they're still asleep." Mary said sipping her tea.

"Well, yell them goodbye for me! I'm off to the office!" She gave hugs and waved goodbye and ran out the door holding the hat on her head.

"She rushed off quick." Bert stated.

"Yes, she's been very busy lately. I think something big is happening on the committee." Mary looked out the window behind her. "Would you like to go for a walk today? The children are at school until three."

"As long as you'll be there."

Mary smiled. "Good then. We'll go after we drop the children off at school." By coincidence, the children had just walked through the kitchen door.

"Good morning Jane and Michael." Mary Poppins sat upright in nanny-mode.

"Good morning." They yawned.

"Quickly eat breakfast please. We don't want to be late." She stood up. "I'll be back in a minute." She briskly walked out of the kitchen, then out of sight, even faster to the bathroom. When she came back, she took a seat at the table and slowly sipped her tea. A few minutes passed and Mary had an unpleasant look on her face.

"Mary Poppins are you alright?" Jane asked while she took the last bite of her breakfast.

"What?" She said a little confused at first, "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Now, I'll not have you waiting about. Come on, upstairs!" She led them upstairs to get ready for school. Then the three came back down all ready to go.

"Bert? It's time to go." Mary said as she put her hat and coat on.

"Bert's coming with us? Yay!"

"Off we go!" Mary charged out the door and into the street. It was a cloudy morning and the October wind was a bit more mild than usual. They walked a couple of blocks and turned a few corners. The three of them knew the route like the back of their hand. Bert, however, chose his time to look at things along the way and finding himself having to catch up with the group. Mary's feet hurt terribly, but she continued at her normal pace. She could bear it. Finally, they arrived at the school's front gate.

"Goodbye! I'll see you two at three o'clock. She hugged them goodbye and watched until they were inside.

"Where would you like to go this morning?" Bert asked sweetly.

"I'd like to go sit in the park. My feet hurt from walking so much."

"Alright! Off we go!"

* * *

><p>They arrived in the park in the late morning and sat on a bench under a large oak tree.<p>

"Ah, that's better." Mary said as she sat down next to Bert. "It's a lot of work to carry a baby around."

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Mmhm..." Bert pulled a white square out of his pocket. "Here you are." Mary unwrapped it and gasped.

"Gingerbread? I love gingerbread. Thank you Bert." She smiled as she bit into the cookie. He looked at her and laughed. "I didn't think you'd be so glad. I have another surprise as well." Mary turned towards him. He got up and kneeled in front of her.

"Mary Poppins, you have been a joy in my life for many years and still are even more today. Now, you're carrying the child we made together. I can't even tell you how much you mean to me." He put one leg behind himself. "Mary, you would do the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" He reached into his pocket and took out a little silver ring with a blue stone on it. "This was my aunt's ring. She gave it to me to give to the woman I love." Mary sat in shock. She set the gingerbread on the bench and took Bert's hand.

"Yes! I will marry you! I love you too!" Mary said very flustered. Bert sat next to her and they kissed each other. Bert put the ring on her finger and gave her the gingerbread back.

"Thank you Bert. I forgive you for everything you did. I love you and I missed you terribly."

"Mary, my love for you is beyond words." The two of them sat there happily, for quite some time. A cool breeze floated past them. Mary began to speak.

"You know Bert," Mary finally said, "This baby could be born at any time. I'm just about full term."

"Yes, I can tell." He looked at her stomach. She jokingly slapped his arm. "But that doesn't mean I'm not excited." He cooed.

"Ouch!" Mary suddenly said.

"What's wrong" Bert sat straight up very alarmed.

"The…tree just dropped an acorn on my head!" Mary rubbed her head where the acorn had landed. Bert busted out laughing.

"What's so funny? I mean it, what's so funny?"

Bert wiped a tear from his eyes. "I'm sorry Mary, that was funny, but I got scared at the same time. I thought you were going to have the baby."

"So now you're going to laugh when it actually happens?" Mary got red in the face.

"Hey, hey, no I won't. Don't you worry." Mary relaxed a little, just a little. She quickly put her hand on her back.

"Ooh…" Bert looked at her cautiously. "It's ok; I just had a creak in my back. I had one this morning, but it went away." Bert nodded. "Maybe if we walk a little, that would help. Can you help me up?" Bert pulled Mary up with a little struggle. She got her balance and caught her breath. "Who knew it was so much work to stand up?" They began to walk. "It's a bit cold out today." Mary wrapped her coat tightly around herself, although she couldn't even button the front.

They walked along the streets of London for what seemed like a long time. Soon, it was time to pick up the children from school. They walked up to the gate and waited for Jane and Michael to arrive. The bell rang and soon hundreds of school children came running out of the gates jumping and sprinting towards home. It was quite a mad scene. Among them were Jane and Michael. Jane came running up to Mary, "Guess what? I got a perfect score on my spelling test!" she said waving a piece of paper around.

"Good work Jane! I'm proud of you." Mary hugged Jane who had a big smile on her face. Jane then bent down and put the paper in her school bag.

"Come on Michael, don't dilly dally!" Mary shouted to Michael who was several feet away.

"Coming!" he said as he came running towards them. He and Jane started off the street with their book bags swinging beside them. They walked the same way to school as from school, but a little slower. The children were thrilled it was the weekend, so they skipped happily up the street while leaving Mary wrapped in Bert's arms while they ventured home. When they arrived at the house, no one was home.

"I suppose your father is at work, but I don't know where your mother could be." Mary said as she sat herself on the sofa. Bert went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water. "Jane? Michael?" Mary said in the direction of the children. "You should really get your homework done before the weekend."

"But we have no school tomorrow!"

"Yes, but as I always say, it's better to get a head start then be left behind." She looked at the glum faces before her. "I'll tell you what, if you finish tonight, Bert, you two, and I will all do something fun tomorrow!"

"Yay!" the children shouted enthusiastically. Bert came in and asked what all the commotion was.

"I told them that if they get their school work done by tonight, that we'll all do something fun tomorrow."

"Really? Well, that's sound swell!" Bert sat down next to Mary while the children ran upstairs. He put an arm around her and kissed her neck. "Are you sure you're up to this Mary?"

"Yes of course! I'd to spend a day with you and the children!"

"I mean, won't you get to tired?"

"If I do, I'll just slow down a bit." She paused and sat upright. "But where do you suppose we'll go?"

"Why don't we go on a boat ride?"

"Go on a boat ride? It's much too cold. It's the middle of October."

"It won't be where we're going." He winked as he said this.

"Oh, yes, silly me! I know where we're going." She stood up (with help from Bert) and went into the kitchen.

"Is there any chance you might get seasick?" Bert called as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I never get sick." Mary said politely.

"Just checking." He cooed and wrapped his arms around her. "I just can't get enough of holding you. I love the way you feel…" He kissed her cheek then slowly moved down towards the bottom of her neck.

"Bert!" Mary said alarmed. "Not while the children are home!" She gasped as he began moving up her neck and over to her ear. She gulped and grabbed his shoulders and moved her hands down his back. They pressed lips and soon Mary found herself pinned down against the refrigerator squealing with delight.

"Mary?" Michael slowly walked into the kitchen holding a piece of paper.

"Oh my goodness, Michael!" Mary gasped and pushed Bert aside. She quickly brushed the bangs out of her face and leaned towards Michael. "We were just talking and-."

"Will you check my homework sheet?" He said tiredly.

She sighed with relief. "Yes, of course I will." She started to lead Michael out of the kitchen and looked back at Bert flustered, but with relief.

* * *

><p>That evening, the Banks', Mary, and Bert all had dinner together. The meal had just been served when Bert stood up.<p>

"I'd like make an announcement. Mary?"

"Oh, yes!" She stood up beside him."

"This morning after we dropped the children at school, while at the park, I asked Mary to be my loving companion, and wife…"

"And I said yes!" she beamed. There were "aw's" and cheers from the family.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mrs. Banks went over to hug Mary. Mr. Banks shook Bert's hand and handed him a cigar, which Bert politely refused. The children ran over and toppled both Bert and Mary with hugs and smiles.

"Does this mean that you're going to have a wedding?" Michael asked.

"I hope so, yes."

"I love weddings!" Jane exclaimed.

The family made a toast to the new couple and finished their dinner happily. After wards, everyone moved to the living room for a nice little chat over tea.

"So, when do you think the wedding is going to be?" Mrs. Banks asked Mary excitedly.

"After the baby comes for certain, I'm afraid I don't have time to do it before. It could happen any day now…" She reached over and took Bert's hand and sipped her tea.

"Are we going to be in the wedding?" Jane asked

"Well, of course you are! You're like family to me!" She scooted over and hugged Jane. "Actually, we really haven't discussed it, I'm sorry we don't have very many answers."

"Oh, don't be. It only happened today! You know what, we'll leave you two alone. George, let's go to bed, we both have to get up early tomorrow." Mr. and Mrs. Banks said goodnight and went upstairs off to bed.

"Come on children, I suppose it's everyone's bedtime."

"I won't even be able to sleep with my mind running around in circles thinking about the fantastic wedding!" Jane said quite baffled.

"You can think about it all you'd like, but I just want you in bed. Spit spot."

Mary led Jane and Michael to their room while Bert waited for Mary in their own bedroom.

"Mary?" Michael asked already drifting off in his bed.

"Hm?"

"When do you suppose the baby will be here?"

"Oh, it could arrive any day."

"Will they hospital call you to come pick it up?" Mary had to laugh at this one.

"Michael, the hospital doesn't call, you have to call them." Jane smirked. Mary quickly thought of something in response.

"No, they won't call me. I have the baby in here." Mary pointed to her stomach. "When the time comes, I go to the hospital and the doctors give me a new little baby. I've told you this before, haven't I?" She smiled and kissed Michael on the forehead. She went over to Jane and tucked her in the same way.

"Yes, I was just making sure." Michael paused. "How do you know when it's time?"

Mary sat at the edge of bed while he eagerly waited for an answer.

"The baby tells me."

"How?"

"Well, I think it'll give me a little kick or something. I don't really know. I've never had a baby before."

"Will you tell me when the baby says it's time?"

"If you're near me, of course I will." She brushed her hand across his sweet face. _Such a darling thing the way he cares. _She thought.

"May I say goodnight to the baby?"

"Oh, well if you'd like too." Michael scooted closer towards her and lingered his hand above her stomach. He looked up for approval; Mary nodded. He then gently rested his hands on her middle. Mary just about melted. She could feel the warmth of his hand touching the baby who kicked in response. Jane came over and put her hand on her stomach too.

"Goodnight, baby." Michael said tiredly.

"Goodnight." Jane said with glazed eyes as she stared at Mary's stomach, which made her feel a bit self conscious.

"Alright, baby and I have to go to bed." She said softly. She re-tucked them into bed, turned off the lamp, and closed the door. While walking through the hallway, she felt the baby kick again. She smiled and rubbed her tummy. Mary stepped into her room and found Bert on the bed in his pajamas, staring at the ceiling.

"Bert, what are you doing?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Waiting for you." He smiled a shiny smile and sat up. Mary walked into the other room and put on her nightgown. It was a slightly fitted blue dress with sleeves and a little tie in the back. She rolled into bed and faced Bert.

"What took you so long?" he said as he met her face to face.

"Oh, the children wanted to say goodnight to the baby." Once again, she rubbed her tummy. Bert joined her and began scratching her stomach in which she hummed with satisfaction.

"So…" Mary scooted a bit closer to Bert.

"So?"

"Would you like to finish what we had started this afternoon in the kitchen?"

Bert's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…" she started kissing him as he did to her. Bert rolled over and nuzzled her neck to which she jumped at happily. He tried to envelop her in his arms, but it was very difficult, although, he was never one to quit. He carefully balanced over her large stomach and lustfully kissed her once more. Mary moaned Mary and Bert were soon lost in each other not knowing that the next day, the children would say that they had heard curious noises in the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mary woke up to the touch of fingers rippling across her bare stomach. They went from one side to the other very slowly. She had to giggle because it tickled.<p>

"That tickles."

"Morning." Bert said as he kissed her stomach. She squealed, "Do it again!" He kissed her stomach again and moved all the way up until he reached her mouth.

"I love you, honey bun." She said into his lips.

"I love you too."

There was a knock at the door. Bert sat up and said, "Come in." It was Jane and Michael in their pajamas.

"We've been up for an hour! When are you going to get up? We are waiting for our exciting day!"

"You've been up that long? Why didn't you get us earlier?"Bert asked.

"We thought you were asleep."

"Well, thank you for not getting us up. We'll be downstairs in a minute." Mary said as Bert was helping her to sit up. The children both nodded and ran back to their room.

"You've got to love them." Bert chuckled. "How did you sleep?"

Mary yawned. "Alright, although I can't stay in one position for long." She groaned and stroked her stomach sides. Then, she put a hand on her back. She lazily stood up and walked over to Bert, who had walked over by the window.

"You're sure you can you get a boat that quickly?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just making sure we won't have to swim instead." She laughed, then, patted his back. "Bert. I just want our baby here. It's all I ever think about." She sighed and leaned on his shoulder. He turned and held her.

"I know you do, but you can't make Mother Nature go faster than she's supposed too. The baby will come soon and when it does, you'll be overjoyed." Bert and Mary got dressed and went to the children's room. They opened the door to find Jane coloring and Michael playing with his train set. They eagerly listened when they heard Mary speak, "Now, Bert and I are going to take you on a special trip today. We hope you'll enjoy it."

"Oh, we enjoy anything with you two!"

"I'm glad. Hurry up and get dressed so we can get going." They closed the door and then walked downstairs. Ellen greeted them in the kitchen, as usual.

"'Ello you two! How are you this fine morning?"

"Great!" Bert said with an extra big smile on his face.

"Tired, sore, and heavy." Mary said exhaustedly.

"Heavy, mum?"

"The baby feels heavy today. I feel dragged down."

"Oh, I sorry to hear that; would any breakfast 'elp?"

"A piece of toast sounds alright. And maybe some fruit if we have any." Ellen nodded and went to the pantry.

"Mary, if you're not feeling well, then let's not go."

"Bert, I'm fine. I want to go, really. I can stand it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you hurting yourself today. We can reschedule."

"No, Bert. I'm fine, honest."

"If you say so." He leaned over and kissed her. Just then, the children came in.

"Good morning, Ellen." They each said as they plopped into one of the kitchen chairs.

"When are we going to know of our surprise?"

"When we get there." Bert said to Michael. Michael huffed and slumped down.

"Michael, please sit up."

"There you are toast and an orange and apple mix." Ellen said as she brought Mary's breakfast to her.

"What would you kids like?" She mentioned at Jane and Michael.

"Do we have any waffles left?" Jane asked.

"I do believe we do." Ellen went to the freezer and took out one waffle. She set it on a plate and heated up the pan.

"Me too, me too!" cried Michael. Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Well why didn't yeh tell me when I took the other one out?" Ellen walked over to get _another_ waffle.

"So children, for your special day," Mary paused and began to rub her stomach from side to side, but then quickly shook her head and continued, "We're going on a boat ride!"

"How lovely that sounds!"

"I've never been on a boat. What's it like?" Michael questioned Bert.

"It's a great adventure on the high seas with wind, waves, and maybe even some pirates!"

"Now Bert, don't get them too excited." Mary warned, but the children already had wide eyes and minds racing around about the adventure that awaited them that day. They finished breakfast all headed to the door.

"Jane, Michael. Come along and get your coats." Mary. Looked at her own coat, "Oh, I wish my coat fit me. I'm too big for it." she looked down unpleasantly and stroked her ample middle. Then she thought to herself. "I'll be right back." she told them as she waddled upstairs. She came down a few minutes later with a purple coat on that fit her new figure perfectly.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have my ways." she slyly told him. They stepped out the door and on the street. Jane and Michael walked ahead with excitement while Bert and Mary followed behind.

"Mary, I must say, you look ravishing in purple."

"Oh thank you Bert!" Mary blushed and kissed him.

They soon arrived at the park where Bert knelt down and pulled out some chalk. As he drew, Jane and Michael watched attentively while Mary stood and put her hands on her back.  
>"Just a little bit more, and there we go! A ship fit for adventure!" The children cheered. Bert stood and faced Mary.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" she nodded and smiled. "Alright children, hold my hand."

"Think, wink, double blink...and jump!" They all jumped and landed in the picture on a dock. Floating near them was a medium sized, dark blue boat. A man greeted them and said, "Good morning! I'm Captain Mordecai and I'll be sailing with you this fine day!" His voice was load and booming as if you could hear him shouting over the rough seas.

"Hello." welcomed Mary. Bert stepped down into the boat and then helped both the children and Mary in.

"I know you're not feeling well so I have the captain prepared to bring you back at a moment's notice." Bert told Mary secretly. Marry waited until she was completely on the boat before answering.

"I'm fine Bert. I love the way you care so much, but honestly, today is no different than any other day of this month. I can handle this." she kissed him on the cheek and took his hand, "But thank you." He gently touched her stomach and sighed.

"If you say so." Meanwhile, the children were already settled in and ready to go.

"All aboard!" the captain yelled. He pulled in the anchor and started the engine. They were off!

* * *

><p>"Bert, will you come with us to the top deck?"Jane yelled<p>

"Sure, kids." he motioned to Mary that he would be right back and took the children up to look on the top. Meanwhile, Mary sat happily resting her hands on her middle and breathing in the salty air.  
>"Ah... I love the sea." she said to herself. She stood up and walked into the little room where the captain was.<p>

"Captain Mordecai, I must say what a fine job you're doing sailing this boat for us." he looked back and smiled

"Well thank you miss." he tipped his hat. "And what is your name? I know Bert introduced you, but I'm terrible with names." he scratched his head.

"Oh, it's no problem. My name is Mary. Mary Poppins."

"It's very nice to meet you." he looked out at the sea, then, at Mary.

"So when's the big event?" Mary looked at him strangely.

"The big event?" he motioned towards her stomach. "Oh, of course, silly me." she laughed and looked down. "It could happen any day." she smiled nervously.

"Aw don't worry about it. I've got a wife and four kids, and we're happy as can be"

"Thank you for your words." she shifted around uncomfortably putting her hands on her back.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Yes I just," she paused, "I never seem to be able to stay in one position. That's been happening a lot lately." She turned around as she heard someone come down the stairs. It was Bert.

"Hello, my lovely." He said as he kissed her. "Excuse us Captain." Bert said as he took Mary away.

"Sure thing!" The Captain continued to sail the boat. Bert took Mary over to the edge of the boat. They sat on a bench that faced the shimmering blue ocean. It was mid-morning and the sun was high and bright. Mary took a deep breath in.

"I just love the smell of the ocean." She said as she took Bert's arm in hers. He then wrapped his other arm over her shoulder protectively.

"This was a wonderful idea, Bert. What made you think of it?"

He sighed, "I'm not really sure. I thought it would be fun." He smiled at her. Mary snuggled up next to Bert and put her head on his shoulder. They sat there watching the blue waves crash upon the boat, keeping each other warm from the sea air.

Mary abruptly sat up and cried, "Oh!" Bert's ears perked up.

"What is it?"

"I think the baby is…dancing?" She said questioningly.

"Dancing?" Bert laughed.

"Yes, see here." She took his hand and placed is where he could feel the baby. "I think you're right!" He took both hands and smoothed them over her stomach. "I just can't get enough of your tummy. I love it." Bert pressed his ear against her stomach. "You have a baby in there, Mary!"

"Yes, I know it!" She giggled excitedly.

"Hi there, baby. This is your papa. Your mama and I are very excited to see you." Bert waited for an answer but heard nothing. "I think she might be asleep." He frowned. Mary smiled and kissed Bert.

"Bert, I love you and the way you love the baby already."

"I love you too Mary. I can't believe I've got you."

"Oh, you have me Bert. You have me for good." They both sighed and held on to Mary's stomach. For the next half an hour they both talked and sang to the baby. Then Mary suddenly had another thought, "Bert, do you know where Jane and Michael are?"

"They should be upstairs."

"I should go check on them." Mary started to get up but Bert stopped her.

"It's ok. I'll go check on them." He slipped away from Mary's hand and went upstairs. Mary sighed happily and buttoned up her coat for she felt the wind blowing straight through her. She also closed her eyes and felt the sway of the ocean. After about five minutes she opened her eyes again because she was starting to feel sick. She struggled to stand up. Using her momentum, she pushed herself up off of the bench and turned around to go up the stairs and onto the top deck. She saw Jane, Michael, and Bert all looking over the edge.

"Having a good time up here?" The three of them turned around to face her.

"Mary, it's wonderful! I love the ocean!"

"Yes, it is quite lovely." Bert came over and walked her to the side of the boat.

"I want to show you something." He pointed far off into the distance and Mary saw something jump out of the water.

"What was that?"

"It was a fish! We're seeing flying fish!"

"Where?" Michael tried to see but he was too short to see over the wall.

"Here…" Bert lifted Michael up so he could see.

"Amazing!" As they all stood admiring the fish, they suddenly heard the captain yell, "All on deck!"

"What does that mean?" Michael asked as Bert set him down.

"It means he wants us to meet him." So, they all walked down the stairs and met with the captain.

"Yes, Captain?" Michael saluted him. Captain Mordecai chuckled.

"Lunch time!" the captain bellowed.

"What's for lunch?"

"Sandwiches."

"Yum!" Bert said as he joined everyone else at the table. The captain set out a big plate with so many sandwich ingredients it made your head hurt just thinking about what you wanted. The ingredients were slowly picked off of the plate as everyone ate a sandwich and for some, even a second sandwich.

"That was a mighty fine meal, Captain."

"Thank yew, Bert." Suddenly there was a huge wave that lifted everyone three inches out of their seats.

"Goodness!" Mary said as she looked at the captain.

He looked at her and reassured her, "No need to worry, just some rough seas. I'll go see what I can do." Everyone nodded and Mary stood and started picking up the plates.

"Mary..."

"Please, I insist. Jane will you help me?" Jane nodded as she picked up a few glasses. They both walked into the kitchen and started washing the dishes.

"Are you having fun, Mary?"

"Oh yes I'm having a wonderful time." she smiled and handed Jane a plate to dry.

"I love this day. Thank you for taking Michael and I."

"You're welcome. We won't get to do this very often when _this one_ arrives."

"I hope the baby arrives soon. I'm very excited!" she looked at Mary's stomach and giggled. She had begun laughing because the ship had experienced several more bumps and she could barely hold onto the plate she was drying. Mary held her stance, but the waves kept coming. Jane practically fell into Mary who was pushed up against the countertop. They were both tearfully laughing by the time Bert rushed into the kitchen and called to Mary.

"Mary, you might want to see this." He sounded very serious. She instantly set down the dish she was washing and flicked the water off of her hands, then followed Bert. He led her to Michael who had his head over the boat side and looking pale in the face.

"Michael what's wrong?" she rushed over to him.

"I feel sick." he clutched his stomach and sat down on a bench nearby. Mary looked at Bert.

"It's probably because of the rough seas." she went over and sat with him. "Would you like some water?" Michael nodded. Bert went to get him a glass of water. As he returned, Mary was walking Michael his way.

"Where are to two going?" he asked as he handed Michael a glass of water.

"We're going below deck. It helps to be as low as possible when you're sea sick."

"Come on Michael." she took his hand but he wouldn't budge.

"Michael, I can't carry you." she frowned but Michael had his eyes closed and continued to sit.

"Come on Michael." Bert lifted him over his shoulder.

"We'll be right back Jane." Jane went over to the side of the boat and looked out to the sea. They walked Michael over to the captain.

"Captain Mordecai, where is the way to the bottom of the boat. Michael is feeling sick." Bert said as he shifted Michael towards the captain.

"Oh, my boy! That's too bad! Is it because of the rough waves?" They nodded. "Right this way." he led them to a winding staircase to the bottom of the boat. It was a fairly small room with a couple of chairs and a small sofa.

"I'm sorry it's not very nice in here. No one usually comes down here."

"It's fine. Thank you very much. Bert will you set Michael down?" he took Michael off of his shoulders then gently places him lying down on the sofa.

"Thank you." Bert sat in a chair and motioned Mary to sit.

"Bert you don't have to sit down here. I'll stay with Michael. I actually feel a bit sick myself." she took a seat in the chair beside the sofa that Michael was lying on. She held her stomach and unpleasant look crept upon her face. She looked at Michael.

"Michael, I don't feel well either." she told him. He looked at her and moaned. He could still feel the rough waves, but Mary was right, it was better down here.

"Bert, why don't you tell the captain to turn around?" Michael lifted his head and softly said, "No..." Mary went over to him.

"I think it's best if we do." she told him. "Scoot over, I'll sit with you." he sat up and let her sit down. The he placed his head on what little space of her lap she had left.

"I'm going to go check on Jane." Bert whispered. He went up the spiral stairs and onto the lower deck. Mary took off her hat and leaned her head against the wall. She brushed her hand through Michael's hair while he slept soundly. The waves pounded against the ship's walls with sounds as loud as thunder. She jumped whenever an extra big wave crashed. Her stomach churned with every roll of the waves.

Soon, Bert came down to join her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he pulled up a chair.

"He fell asleep faster than he laid down." she slightly smiled. "I feel like falling asleep myself. Where's Jane?"

"She's asleep too. There was a bench in the front room." Bert moved his chair closer to Mary and took her free hand. He smiled and asked, "So, do you think they enjoyed it?"

"Yes, I think the trip was a success." the boat rolled over another wave. Mary let go of Bert's hand and cupped her stomach. They both heard footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Captain Mordecai. He noticed Michael asleep on the sofa and made his feet quieter.

"We'll be arriving in 15 minutes folks."

"Ok, thank you." Bert replied. The captain nodded and then went back up to the ship's wheel. They sat together silently listening to the sounds of the ocean.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother." Bert grinned. Mary, very surprised, beamed at him, "Thank you Bert. You're going to make a wonderful father too."  
>"I hope so."<p>

"Bert, don't say that. I know it in my heart." she took his hand and squeezed it. He leaned over and kissed her. Then, the boat suddenly jerked.

"Ouch! I just bit my lip." Mary uttered under her hand.

"You bit mine too." Bert chuckled.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's no big deal, but your lip…is bleeding." He quickly turned away and tried to hide his disgust. He stood up and did a shiver dance.

"What's wrong?"

"This is embarrassing…but I'm very squeamish. I get weak at the sight of blo-." His words melted he looked back and saw Mary's lip. He put his hands over his eyes.

"Bert, I'm-."

"Just tell me when it's gone." Mary pulled a cloth out of her bag and dabbed her lip with it until the blood was gone.

"Alright, I think it's gone."

"You think?"

"Yes, it's gone." she said as she double checked. He turned around with one eye closed. Then he opened them both and sat down again.

"It's something I don't like to admit, but I can't help it." he said sheepishly. Mary opened her mouth to respond but the Captain came in and said that they had arrived at the dock. He went back up and lowered the anchor. Mary gently woke up Michael.

"Michael, we're here." He sat up and yawned a great yawn then rubbed his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Much better." he exclaimed. He jumped up and ran up the stairs. Bert stayed behind to help Mary stand up from the low sofa.

"There we go." he said as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her up. Mary kissed him and put on her hat. Then, she grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs. She met with Jane and Michael who were saying good bye to the captain.

Mary joined in, "Thank you dearly Captain Mordecai. It was lovely." she gave him a peck on the cheek. Bert shook his hand and soon they were all off of the boat and waving to the captain as he sailed off into the distance. They walked for a bit and soon found themselves standing next to the chalk picture that had been drawn on the sidewalk. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon and the park was very busy with people for a Saturday afternoon.

"Alright children, time to go home." they merrily skipped ahead as Mary leaned towards Bert, "Bert, I need to get home. I don't feel well at all. Something feels funny." She said softly yet uncomfortably.

Mary and Bert followed gradually behind while Mary leaned onto Bert's arm for support. Slowly but surely, they arrived back at the house. Jane and Michael walked in the door first and saw their mother reading a book.

"Mother, I think something is wrong with Mary Poppins."Jane said quietly to her mother.

"Oh, is there dear?" She set her book down and saw Bert helping Mary through the door.

"Mary, is everything alright?"

"I'm actually not feeling all that great. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go lie down." She took off her coat and Bert followed her up the stairs and into their room.

"Thank you Bert." Mary sighed and sat on the bed and started to take off her shoes.

"Mary you don't look so good."

"I know, suddenly, I just feel dreadful." She lied on the bed, whimpered a little, and closed her eyes.

"I hate seeing you like this. You're such a strong person." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I just need some rest."

"Alright. Sleep well then." He patted her stomach and quietly left the room. He closed the door as softly as he could and then walked down stairs.

"Is anything wrong?"

"She's asleep upstairs." Mrs. Banks nodded then called for the children.

"Yes, mother?"

"Do be quiet when you go upstairs. Mary is asleep." They both nodded and began to tell their mother about the wonderful boat ride they had just been on.

* * *

><p>Mary didn't wake up from her nap until a few hours later. She woke up with a pain even worse than before. Mary inched down the stairs and loudly said, "Hello?" There was no answer. Mary looked at the clock which read eight.<p>

'_Funny…I wonder where everyone is.' _She slowly walked to the kitchen. She noticed the light was on so she went in. Ellen was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Coo! There you are! You've been asleep for quite a while." Ellen looked at the clock. "So how ye feeling?"

"Not very well. I've been feeling out of sorts today. I feel heavy and dragged down." She rubbed her stomach and sat at the table. "Ellen, where is everyone?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Banks went to a charity function. Mrs. Banks figured that since you didn't feel good, the children would be a bother so she sent them off to their friends' houses. Bert took 'em about half hour ago."

"They would never be a burden to me."

"Would yeh like something to eat? Yeh missed dinner."

"Maybe just an apple, thank you. Did Bert say when he was going to be home?"

"No, but it shouldn't be terribly long. Although, they did have to walk." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, I'm going to wait for him."

"If you'd like to. Sorry mum, but this is it for me. I don't want to think of a single thing until the morning. Goodnight." Ellen handed Mary her sliced apple and then left the room.

"Good night." Mary ate one of her slices and sat at the table for a good ten minutes. Then, she decided she would wait in the living room where it was comfier.

She took her apple and started to walk towards the living room. Mary suddenly felt a monumental, piercing ache in her body. Mary's eyes grew wide and she then felt chills up her back. She dropped her plate, crashing it on the floor. Breathing quickly to herself, she stood shocked. She didn't know what to do. Mary assumed it was the beginning of labor, but she had heard of the 'mistaking of contractions' so she decided to wait until she knew for sure. She sat back down at the table, not bothering with the plate on the floor. She was too tired to clean it up. There was a newspaper on the table so she picked it up and started reading it.

A half hour later, Mary experienced the same pain again except this time she could pinpoint it to her lower abdomen. _Yes, I think this is it._ She thought to herself. This was so unplanned. Mary was now in panic. She ran through the kitchen and the dining room to Ellen's door. She knocked loudly. There was no answer. Then she shouted, "Ellen?" Nothing. She reached for the knob, but it was locked. "Oh, why does she have to be such a sound sleeper?" She wobbled back through the house and into the living room holding her throbbing stomach. All of the lights were off and she kept bumping into things which made her feel even worse.

Mary walked through the living room, but on her arrival, she was already having strong contractions. The closest thing to her was the piano, so she slammed down on the keys making a sharp disharmonic sound. After the pain was over, she sighed to herself. "Goodness gracious!"

She plopped herself on the sofa. _What now?_ She thought nervously. Leaning her head against the back of the sofa, she put one hand on her lower back. "Ooh..." she moaned. She rested her head on a pillow and lied lengthwise on the sofa. That made the pain worse so she upright again. She leaned slightly forward and held her breath. Gripping the edge of the sofa, she gritted her teeth as a very intense contraction flowed within her whole body. Mary gasped for air. She had never before felt pain like this.

She also wondered why the pain was already so strong. Wasn't it gradual? Perhaps the less intense ones had happened while she was asleep and she hadn't noticed.

After about two minutes she stood up and paced he room. She could hardly see anything and turned on a dimly lit lamp next to a chair in the living room. She needed something to distract her. A book was lying on the table and it seemed to divert her. It was one of Michael's school books. She smiled to herself and opened it. History, it was her favorite subject. She began reading when the thought of the children crossed her mind. Mary so enjoyed the time she spent with the children.

They were the bulk of her life and her occupation of course. She hoped her little one would be her pride and joy, just like Jane or Michael…but it would have to get here first. Mary dropped the book and grabbed a nearby chair for support. Following through with a sharp intense pain inside of her, she managed to quickly sit down. While rubbing the side of her stomach, she began to blow out of her mouth as if she were blowing out a candle. She stared down at her stomach and began to get nervous.

Mary looked around dim light and stood up again. She walked over to the sofa once again and clutched a pillow tightly against her. She could feel the pain radiating through her entire being. She felt pressure on her lower back and abdomen. Holding the pillow even tighter and she felt a few tears slide past her cheek. She began to cry softly to herself and sighed a couple of times. She cried out of fear, excitement, and stupidity. She wasn't at all prepared and she didn't know how to handle this herself. She felt helpless, which was so unlike her normal self.

She decided to try to phone the ambulance. She walked over the telephone and held the receiver. Her hand was slightly shaking as she heard someone on the other line.

"Hello 911. What's your emergency?"

"Hello I'd like to call for an ambulance."

"What's the address?"

"17 Cherry Tree Lane."

"And what's the emergency?"

"I'm in labor about to have a baby." She cringed at the end of the sentence as she felt a powerful contraction in the pit of her stomach. Mary started to breathe very heavily.

"Are you alright?" The phone operator asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just please hurry!" Mary quickly hung up the phone and went over to lie on the sofa. She swayed to ease the pain. She sat still, listening to the tick of the clock and her heavy breathing. Mary put her hand to her chest; her heart was racing. _'This is so unexpected. No one is here and I'm not sure what to do with myself.'_ She thought to herself. _'This is really happening. I'm having a baby.'_ Mary looked sweetly at the stomach that she had loved for nine months. It would soon be gone and replaced with a new baby. She felt giddy inside, but afraid at the same time.

She didn't know if she could handle this. It's not until the final moments in which you prepare yourself to raise a child. She quickly shook the thought away to focus on what was happening now. She decided to see if an ambulance was arriving anytime soon. She knew it wouldn't be, but it was something to do." Mary slowly stood up and stumbled over to the doorway. Opening the door, she stared into the street. There was no sign or sound of an ambulance. She grumbled and shut the door.

"Where is Bert? I need him here." she squealed through another contraction and looked at her stomach.

"Oh baby, please be nice to mama..." she said while rubbing her sore side. She closed her eyes and took long, deep breaths. About five minutes later, she opened her eyes to see the clock. It had been two hours since her labor had started in the kitchen. A glass of water sounded refreshing so she got up and walked to the kitchen. She looked in the cupboard for a glass to use. As soon as it was full with water, she gulped it down, then, slammed the glass down at another contraction. She didn't want to stand any longer and went back to her spot on the sofa.

Just then, she heard someone whistling outside. The door opened with a key and the whistling person came in. She knew that whistle anywhere.

"Bert!" she said rather quickly.

"Mary?" He was quite surprised. He turned on the light and saw Mary on the sofa clutching her stomach and breathing heavily to herself. "What's going on?" He exclaimed.

"Bert, I'm having the baby!"

"Oh Mary!" Bert walked over to the couch and knelt beside her. He took out something from behind his back. "I got these for you on the way home." He said sheepishly.

Mary's eyes lit up as she received a bunch of flowers wrapped in a soft purple bow. "Thank you Bert. You're very sweet to get these for me. Aahh..." She quickly grabbed the edge of the couch and scrunched her face.

Bert instantly reacted and took her other hand and squeezed it. When he felt her hand slowly release from his, he looked her in the face. "How do you feel? Do you need anything? How long has this been going on?"

She panted, "Well, it started about two hours ago and I called for an ambulance about 20 minutes ago."

"That long ago? Mary, are you sure you called the right one?"

"What do you mean the right one? I just called 9-1-1."

"Oh, ok. Now we just wait I suppose?"

Mary nodded, and then moaned again. Bert sat with her and put a protective arm over her shoulder. She lay in his chest with her hands rubbing her throbbing middle. He took his hand and started to rub her stomach too. She liked it when he did that. She smiled up at him and then kissed him. He leaned over and started to kiss her more and more until finally he was straddled over her.

"Bert please, I don't believe this is the appropriate time to do this."

"Oh Mary, you don't have to be in nanny mode...I just love you so much." He started to wrap this arms around her passionately which she had to agree she did love, but now?

"Bert, Bert here comes another one!" She held the sides of the couch and closed her eyes and opened her mouth and tightened up. Bert kneeled beside her and took one of her hands, which she instantly started squeezing. "Bert, will you help me sit up?" She said after it was over. Bert stood and helped her to a sitting position. "When did the ambulance say they would be here?" She asked.

"In about fifteen minutes." She nodded. They sat there in silence. Mary continued to hold Bert's hand while his other free hand rested on her stomach. Her hand soon joined his. He looked at Mary and began to sing softly, "Just a spoon full of sugar, helps the medicine go down, the medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar…" Mary beamed.

"Bert, thank you for staying and waiting with me."

"Mary, how could you think that I wouldn't?" He asked genuinely shocked. "This is our baby! Of course I want to be here!" He put his ear to her stomach. "Please hurry so we can meet you!" He paused, "She's a real fine kicker!" Bert laughed.

"I know." replied Mary, "I can feel it." She tapped her stomach lightly where the baby was kicking. They still sat and waited for the ambulance: waiting 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes.

"Bert," Mary said slowly, "It's been almost 20 minutes since we had to wait 20 minutes ago. I don't think the ambulance is coming."

"Don't say that; let's just wait a few more minutes."

"Ok..."she said very hesitantly.

They still waited. Finally, "Bert, it's been 45 minutes! They're not coming!"

"I don't understand! It's an ambulance!"

"I don't either, but Bert honey, I need to get to the hospital before it's too late." she rolled up her sleeves and started fanning herself.

"But Mary, we don't have a car."

"That's ok, we can walk. The contractions I'm having now aren't horrible. I can bear them if I focus. Bert, either way, I need to get to the hospital. I don't want to have the baby here." Bert looked off into the distance.

"Well, I suppose you're right. It may be our only option." he looked over at Mary. "Your face is so flushed! Are you sure you're all right?"

"Oh I'm just peachy Bert! How do you _think_ I am?" she huffed sarcastically. Calming down, she sighed, "I'm sorry, yes, let's go Bert."

"Are you sure you're up to walking?" he asked one final time.

"It's our best option."

"Yes, you're right. You know I love you Mary, but I don't know how to deliver a baby." he chuckled. "I just still cannot believe the ambulance isn't here! Where is help when you need it?" he looked eagerly out the window.

"Yes, and we need to desperately." Mary chimed in. Suddenly she said gasped, "Ouch!" and began to shift around uncomfortably. She pulled on his sleeve, "Bert let's go now."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Will you go get my shoes upstairs?"

"Right! I'll be back, don't move!

"Don't worry," she said casually. "I can't move." Bert hurried back down the stairs with her brown boots in his hand.

"Here are your shoes." She didn't answer. "Mary?" he asked as he noticed her face was covered by her arm. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She immediately took his hand and squeezed it so hard that his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Mary Poppins, we need to get you some help! Come on." he quickly laced up her boots while she was preoccupied with other distractions. He then pulled her up and walked her to the door. She felt very weak in his arms. He helped her put her coat on and shook her awake.

"Mary! Come on now. Don't give up." she nodded and shook herself out of it.

"Yes Bert. I'm ready, let's go." Bert opened the door and gasped.

"Just our luck...it's raining outside."

"I don't care. Let's just go." Mary lifted her parrot umbrella off of the hat rack and opened it as they left the house. She noticed that the umbrella had been very quiet all evening while the two of them were alone. It never seemed to talk when she really wasn't feeling well. "Mary, watch out for that huge puddle." she avoided it by a few seconds then suddenly stopped. She leaned slightly forward and held Bert's hand tightly. Bert wrapped her in his arms, face to face.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we drove all the way up there just to have the presentation cancelled!" George Banks said angrily as he began driving their car home.<p>

"Well, it's raining, dear." Winifred replied.

"Yes, but people have umbrellas and hats. They could last it. Now we have to drive all the way up there again next week!"

"Oh, George!" They pulled into the driveway and hurried into the house and out of the rain.

"It's very late and I'm headed off to bed!" George hung up his coat and hat and walked to the living room to smoke his last cigar for the night. "Winifred, would you check on the children? Tell them I say good night."

"The children aren't here dear."

"Aren't here? Where the devil are they?"

"I sent them off to their school mates' houses. I thought it would be a nice break for Mary Poppins."

"Ah, well then tell Mary Poppins goodnight. Lord knows Ellen is asleep like a rock. No use waking her up." Winifred nodded and headed upstairs. She came down a few minutes later very puzzled.

"George, did Mary say she was going anywhere tonight?"

"No, I don't believe she did."

"She's not here either."

"Not home?"

"No. Neither is Bert."

"Well, perhaps they went on a walk of some sort."

"This late?"

"They're young. Maybe they enjoy it."

"Do you think we should go find them George? It's raining. It's not good for someone's health to be out in the rain. They'll catch their death of a cold out there!" She looked out the window worriedly.

"For heaven's sake Winifred! It is almost 10:30!"

"Please George, just this once, for Mary's sake!"

"Oh, alright!" Mr. Banks slapped on his hat, grabbed his coat and hurried to the car. Mrs. Banks followed, locking the door before she left."

* * *

><p>"How's the baby?" Bert said as he rubbed Mary's aching stomach.<p>

"She's ready for the world." Mary leaned back on a tree that was just a few blocks from the Banks' house. Bert stood next to her while she kept her arm wrapped around his. "Bert," she started, "May I tell you something?"

"Yes of course Mary." he held his hand spread across her stomach.

"Well, I don't normally tell people this, but I'm scared." She put her hand over Bert's. "I hate to seem weak, but I am. I'm frightened that this will be too much to bare and that I won't be able to handle it." she suddenly turned to Bert and squeezed him tightly against herself. She whimpered a little and then sighed. "Just the thought of this baby coming out of me, scares me to bits!" she shuddered and shook the image out if her head. Bert held her face with one hand and her bump with the other.

"I'm right here next to you, all the way. I know you can do this. You're one of the toughest people I know. And not just mentally, but physically too. I know I can't contribute much, but this is a birth for me as much as it is for you." he smiled sweetly at her and kissed her.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't know about it being the same." she put her arms around the girth of her stomach.

"We'd better be going now." she started off but Bert took her arm and stopped her.

"Are you sure you're alright? We can go back anytime."

"No, we need to keep going before the pain is too strong and I won't be able to walk in between contractions."

About twenty minutes later, Mary asked if she could stop and take a rest for a minute."Here's a good spot." It was a bus bench on the corner of the street. Mary sat and leaned back a bit. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed to herself. Bert stood next to her and watched for any sign of any person on the street, but there seemed to be no one out on this rainy evening.

"Oh Bert, please hold my hand!" she whimpered. She got through three short contractions with Bert and two on her own when Bert went to look for a pay phone. When he came back she looked distraught.

"Any luck?"

Bert shook his head and sat down next to her again.

"When you're ready to go, just tell me." Mary nodded.

"I'm ready." She pulled herself off of the bench and took Bert's arm.

"This way Mary, I know a short cut."

"Alright, as long as it's not too long."

"Mary, it's called a short cut for a reason."

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Thank you." Mary sniffled.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No, my head is just a bit cold. I forgot my hat. I can't believe it though. I never forget." Bert reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a yellow piece of fabric.

"Well, lucky for you, I just happen to have a scarf right here." He handed her a silk yellow scarf and she wrapped it around her head and knotted it at her chin.

"This feels better."

"Come on, the shortcut is this way."

* * *

><p>"Stop George!" Winifred told George who screeched to a halt. "Oh, never mind. I thought I saw them, but the woman was blond and she wasn't wearing a hat. Mary Poppins never forgets her hat."<p>

"Winifred, I can't see much in all of this rain." George yawned.

"Just a bit more George. I want to make sure they're all right." George slowly nodded and continued driving.

* * *

><p>"Just breathe Mary. 1…2…3…" Bert coached her. Their several stops had all been like this.<p>

"Aahh…" Mary continued to cringe her face. She gasped, "Alright. It's over." They continued walking, but after about fifteen minutes, she exclaimed, "Here's another one."

"Come over here where it isn't raining, quickly now." Mary met Bert under the store front canopy. Mary started to squeal and leaned her side on the wall. Bert squeezed her hand. She suddenly doubled over and Bert promptly caught her. She hung in his arms and started breathing faster than she had any other time that night.

She squeezed Bert's hand so forcefully that he soon had a painful, distorted look on his face. Finally, she loosened her grip on his hand as most of the pain went away.

"That was a strong one!" she huffed as she regained her balance.

"I'll say." Bert rubbed his hand. "Mary? "

"Yes?" Bert pointed downwards to the ground. "Oh, my goodness!" Mary put her hands to her mouth. "I'm bleeding!" Right next to her feet was a small one inch puddle of what looked like water, but was actually blood. Mary could feel her heart beating faster.

"Mary, is that normal?"

"I read in one of my books that it could mean I'm in full term labor now." She stroked the sides of her back. "It doesn't feel like it yet…" She said unsurely.

"I need to sit down..." Bert turned away as he had the feeling of rubber legs.

"Bert, don't do that now. I need you."

She was right. Bert swallowed hard and walked over to comfort her.

"Soon our little girl will be here and this will be all but a distant memory."

"I'm worried Bert." They continued to walk through the cold, rainy air. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't."

"How long do you suppose we've walked for? I'm not keeping track." She took a deep breath.

"I'd say about an hour and a quarter." They approached a small stone wall that surrounded the park. Mary walked over and sat atop the little rocky wall.

"I need to sit down again." She told Bert quietly. Bert nodded and sat beside her. He held her body close as she forged through another contraction. Mary then moved around uncomfortably while sitting on the wall. Luckily, the rain had stopped so the street was fairly dry. Bert stood and took Mary's hand and smiled sweetly at her.

"Bert, will you hold me again?" He nodded and lifted her up off of the wall like a rag doll. He put his arms under her coat and pulled her in close while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mary, you feel very hot. Do you want me to help you take your coat off? Mary?" She didn't answer. He pulled away to see her face. She suddenly fell to her knees gasping and crying in pain.

"Good lord." Bert nervously whispered. "Mary!" he cracked.

She answered, but didn't look at him. "Bert, this is it! I can't…I can't wait any longer." She yelled and grabbed onto Bert's coat. Bert slowly lifted her face up and saw a painful look on it. "B…Bert." She gasped. "You understand that this is it? I can feel the baby coming. It's coming right no-." She was cut off by sharp pain that Bert picked up on very quickly. He looked around anxiously and spotted something that could help them.

"I can't believe it! It's a police car! Come on let's go to him!" Mary couldn't speak so she shook her head 'no'. Frantically, Bert rushed off to get the constable's attention.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" He said very out of breath. "She's about to have a baby and we need to get her to the hospital now!" He pointed to the tiny figure across the way. "Can you help us?"<p>

"Why, yes of course!" The constable said very quickly. "Hop in!" They quickly drove over to Mary.

"We're coming to get you!" Bert shouted from the window to her as they arrived by the curb. Mary had already taken off her underclothes, propped herself against the wall, and was already starting to push.

"M…Mary! What are you doing?" She looked his way and let out a big yell and braced herself against the wall. Bert quickly ran to her.

"What's going on? We need to get you to the hospital!" She shook her head.

"There's no time!" She sniffed and looked at him. "Bert…help…" he started to panic, but then sat behind her to hold her up. He took both of her hands, which she immediately started squeezing. The constable walked in front of them a bit puzzled. He had a bit of winter in his hair and his eyes were a deep gray-blue. Bert looked up.

"Uh, constable this is Mary. Mary, darling, this is constable…"

"James." He replied. Mary gave him a half-smile half-grimace towards him. He nodded politely.

"Well, I guess we're not going to the hospital. Mary says there is no time."

"Please, let me help. That's what I'm here for." He knelt down to their level.

"Someone has to deliver this baby!" Mary looked at them both. She put her head on Bert's shoulder for a short breather.

"I don't know if I could…I get woozy at the sight of…" He put his hand on his forehead.

"Then I guess I'll have to. Is that alright with you, miss?" Mary felt embarrassed and shy, but as soon as she felt the next contraction she forgot and took his hand and said very softly, "Please."

"Have you ever done this before?" Bert said suddenly very worried about the continuing condition of his future wife.

"Well, I don't reckon I…" He scratched his head,"I actually have! When I was a boy, I helped deliver animals on my uncle's farm. But that was quite some time ago." He looked at Mary. "I'll do my best. Officer's promise." Mary began to breathe faster and shrieked. Constable James knelt in front of her and slowly lifted her skirt.

"I can already see the head!" Mary continued to push while Bert coached her through. He held her tight against himself.

"I need something to wrap the child in when it's finally out." The constable mumbled amongst Mary's yells and Bert's coaching.

"What should we use? We don't have anything?" Bert said, but then suddenly had an idea. "Here, use my coat." He quickly took it off and handed it to James. Mary smiled, but Bert didn't notice. Mary tapped his leg to get his attention.

"Yes, is something the matter?"

"No, I just love you, that's all."

"Oh, Mary, you don't know how much you mean to me. I need to be thanking you." He kissed Mary and rubbed her shrinking stomach. Mary tried not to scream, but the contractions were too much to bear. She lied back to collect her thoughts. She didn't feel like anything was happening. She kept pushing and pushing and nothing was happening…or so she thought.

"Come on the head's almost out!" Mary kept pushing

"You're doing great! Our baby's almost here!"

"I know!" Mary exclaimed very tiredly. She braced herself in Bert's arms and pushed once again. They finally heard what they had been waiting for-a baby's cry.

"Ah, there it is." She said with a slight sigh of relief.

"Now, for the rest." Constable James pressed on. Mary groaned and took in a deep breath. Finally, she gathered all of the strength she had left in her body and pushed and squeezed in her last exhausted state of mind. She squinted and waited for someone to say something.

"Congratulations! You have a new daughter!" Constable James roughly cut the cord with a pocket knife and then took the baby and wrapped it in Bert's coat. Then he handed her to Mary.

"She looks just like you Mary!" Bert exclaimed.

"No, Bert. I'm certain when I say this, but she looks like you." Bert gave Mary a celebratory kiss. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. And thank you constable."

"Yes, thank you so much." Mary said with tears in her eyes.

"My pleasure, folks. I'm just helping the public. Now, I'll go radio Officer Brown to see if he can get an ambulance over here." Mary smiled. "Thank you." She looked at the little baby in her arms. She then saw the scarf she had ripped off of herself during labor and wrapped it around the coat.

"There, now she looks like a girl." she said as she wrapped the baby in Bert's yellow scarf.

"She's lovely Mary."

"She really is."

"What do you think we shall name her?"

"I've always liked the name Annie." Bert said quietly as he looked at his daughter in Mary's arms.

"I think it's wonderful." Mary looked down. Hello Annie, welcome to your new life. We're your mama and papa."

"Rrirrr!" The ambulance whirred up next to them and two paramedics popped out.

"How did they get the ambulance to get here so fast? Ours didn't even arrive!" Mary laughed.

"Hello, Ma'am. We're going to have to take you in the ambulance now." Mary nodded, but never let her eyes wander from her new baby. One paramedic lifted her up into his arms and set her on the bed in the back of the ambulance. Mary suddenly was in the present. She looked at the ambulance men unpacking bags and utensils for her and the baby. She also noticed that she ached terribly. So much that she didn't even want to move, but it didn't matter. She had a new baby and a wonderful man right by her side. While the paramedic checked her vitals, she held Annie's hand.

"Excuse me, I need to know your name so I can write it down on your chart."

"It's Mary Poppins."

"Thank you." He said as he scribbled something down on paper. "For now, everything thing looks alright, but we need to take you to the hospital to make sure. Oh, and Ms. Poppins, we have this for your new baby." The paramedic smiled as he pulled a knitted hat onto Annie's head. "It's to keep her warm."

"Thank you, it's very cute." Mary grinned and fixed the pom-pom on top. One paramedic hopped into the driver's seat and one was about to close the door when Mary stopped him.

"Wait, may we say goodbye to Constable James? He was so much help to us tonight."

"You know you can't leave the vehicle, but I'll tell him to wave." The paramedic went over and told him, then hopped into the back and closed the doors. As they left, Mary and Bert both waved to Constable James who stood by his car in the night. He waved back and smiled as they drove off.

"Excuse me Sir, Bert's the name. What's yours?" Bert asked the paramedic who stayed with them in the back.

"My name is Timothy but you can call me Tim."

"Alright." Bert sat back down next to Mary who was still awing over Annie. Bert brushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I must look terrible." She joked.

"There's no day that you will ever look terrible to me, Mary." Bert held Annie's face in his big hand.

"She's so little. She did not look this little when she was in there." Bert chuckled. Mary playfully hit him.

"Oh, Ms. Poppins would you like to feed her? She's probably hungry." Tim smiled. Mary, a little unsure of herself, started to unbutton her blouse.

"Boy, I'm just displaying everything to the public today." She mumbled.

"Would you like me to turn away?" Bert whispered in her ear and then nuzzled her neck.

"No, I'm just playing." Mary held up Annie close her to chest and she immediately latched on.

"Ah, there we go! Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Tell me if you'd like anything. We've got about ten minutes until we arrive." Tim went and sat in the corner seat while Bert sat next to Mary's cot.

"Bert, thank you for all that you've done. I know it must have been hard sticking with my nonsense, but you came through for me." She leaned over and kissed him making sure not to disturb Annie's meal.

"Mary, I should be thanking you for bringing our wonderful daughter into the world. I still cannot believe that I'm a father. I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain and discomfort for almost a year, but it was definitely worth it."

"Yes, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I would." He said sheepishly. Mary looked up worried.

"What?"

"The only thing I would change is my mind about leaving you in the first place. I was such a coward, but now I can see what truly matters in my life. That is you and Annie."

"Bert, I think she's done. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes." Mary quickly burped the baby and then gently handed her to Bert." The instant he held Annie for the first time, Mary could tell he had fallen in love. He had such a deep profound look in his eye that she knew not to disturb him. While he held Annie, that gave her some time to rest, collect her thoughts, and fix her hair.

Like she had noticed before, she was very sore and could not believe what her body had just done. She went back in her mind, recalling the events that had happened that night. She couldn't help but smile. Mary closed her eyes and rested until they had gotten to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Mary heard someone-presumably Mrs. Banks-say in the doorway.<p>

"Come in." Mary said a little hoarsely. Just as she expected, the next morning Mrs. Banks stepped in with Mr. Banks, Jane, Michael, and Ellen. Bert was already in the room holding Annie by the window.

"May we see the baby?" Michael asked. Mary put a finger to her mouth and pointed to Bert. Bert walked over and sat next to Mary on the hospital bed.

"She's so cute!" Jane whispered. "What's her name?"

"Annie." Mary said with a smile. Bert handed Annie to Mary and got up so the children could sit on the bed next to Mary. Michael was the first one to climb in and touch Annie's arm.

"She's so soft." Michael had a bit of a glaze in his eyes. He looked up at Mary and asked, "Why didn't you tell us when the baby was coming?"

"I woke up to an empty house Michael. No one was around. I had to wait to tell someone until Bert came back from dropping you at your friend's house."

"Wasn't Ellen home?"

"Yes, but you know how she sleeps." The Banks family all laughed together until they were a little teary-eyed. Finally, Michael said, "Oh, ok." Mary looked at Michael a bit confused, but was then distracted when Mr. and Mrs. Banks came up to her next.

"Oh, how lovely she is Mary." Mrs. Banks gushed. "It makes me want to have another one." At this Mr. Banks' ears perked up and he quickly said, "Yes, we're very happy for you," then escorted his wife out of sight of the baby.

The family visited for a few hours, but soon it was time to go home. As soon as the family left, Bert and Mary both fell asleep with Annie cradled in their arms.

* * *

><p>It was one week after Mary had come home from the hospital. When they arrived home, Bert and Mary had gone to the court office and obtained a marriage license. It was a very small ceremony and didn't involve much planning. The Banks' family was there and afterwards they all had a celebratory dinner courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Banks.<p>

* * *

><p>Mary was now sitting by the window staring out at the blue sky when Bert quietly came in.<p>

"Hello." he said as he rubbed her shoulder from behind.

"Oh, you scared me." She put a hand to her chest. "I suppose I was daydreaming."

"About what?" Bert said as he pulled up a chair next to her.

"Oh, this and that. Myself, the baby, and us." She looked shyly up at Bert and smiled.

"Oh, really? I've been thinking about it too. I think we should get a house, Mary. Even if it's just a little one, we need to move out and start our life as a family." He looked at Mary while she held baby Annie in her arms.

She sighed and looked up at Bert. "You're right; my place is not in this house anymore. It is with you and Annie." She looked down and saw Annie quietly asleep wrapped in a blanket that Ellen had knitted for Mary to give to the baby. Mary stood up and placed Annie in her crib and nodded to Bert.

"Yes, we should go tell them." They walked down the stairs and saw Mr. Banks sitting and reading his morning newspaper.

"Mr. Banks?" Mary said a little hesitantly.

"Yes?" he turned around with a cigar in his mouth.

"Bert and I have something to tell the family." She said slowly.

"Yes, alright then. Winifred? Jane? Michael?" He yelled throughout the house. The three of them soon appeared in the living all with questioning faces. "Mary says she and Bert have something to tell to the family."

"Oh, alright." Winifred said as she and the children sat down. Mary looked at the family and began to speak.

"We're going to move into our own home. Bert and I have discussed it, and we feel that the time is right." She felt herself getting teary-eyed. "We can't keep living here. I thank you deeply for your generosity and everything you've helped me with, but we need to start living on our own." Mary wiped a tear from each eye. She then heard Annie's cry from upstairs and quickly said, "Excuse me." She hurried up the stairs while covering her chest.

"She's been a little emotional about leaving. This family means so much to her." Bert sat down and looked at the floor.

"I don't blame her really. She means a lot to us as well." Mrs. Banks patted Bert on the shoulder and sat down next to him. "This is a sad situation, but it's the beginning of your life as a new family. We understand that you need to move on." There was a sniffle from the staircase. Mary stood holding Annie trying to fight back tears, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, dear, come here." Mrs. Banks held her arms out open to Mary who was walking down the stairs. Mary went to hug Mrs. Banks.

"These tears are happy, Mrs. Banks. You're right. It is time to move on a new family. Looks as if my days as being a nanny are over." She chuckled.

"We just don't know where we'll move yet." Bert said haphazardly.

"I've got a friend in the real estate business. He can help you find what you need."

"Thank you, sir!" Bert shook his hand. "In fact, I'm off to see him now. Why don't we talk to him?" Mr. Banks was already at the door putting on his coat and waiting for Bert's response.

"That would be great, sir."

"Alright then, good bye ladies and gentle_man_." He tipped his hat and they were both out of the door.

"Boy, he's had a change of heart." Mary said very surprised.

"I think it's Annie. Even though he doesn't show it, George loves babies." Mrs. Banks made peek-a-boo faces to Annie, who was in Mary's arms.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked Mrs. Banks.

"Of course I would!" The children came over to look at their mother and the baby. The rest of the afternoon was spent undoubtedly, fawning over the new baby.

* * *

><p>Finally, moving day came. Mr. Banks' friend had found them a house almost right down the street and everyone was very happy they could still keep contact with one another. Mr. Banks had also gotten Bert a job at the bank. He put him as a teller since he was such a people person. He had also "given" Bert the old family car (at a reasonable price) as a wedding present. When the car was all packed up with their belongings, Mary and Bert said their goodbyes. Mary felt the need to say individual goodbyes, since her time there had been so personal.<p>

"Mr. Banks, although stubborn, you're a wonderful caregiver and provider to your family. We do have head butting opinions, but we made it through together. You should be proud of the life that you've lived and what you've accomplished." She kissed him on the cheek and could have sworn she felt a tear on his cheek.

"Now, Mrs. Banks, I'm proud to have you in my gender. We women need to come together and fight for our right. You're also a marvelous friend and I hold all of the advice you've given me to my heart. Thank you for letting me stay with you in your home. Ellen, your chocolate éclairs will be the death of me. Thank you for putting up with my upset stomach these few months." She hugged each of them and handed Annie to Bert. Then, she knelt down to where the children were standing. "Miss Jane, a caring, clever girl that always help me when I'm in need of it. I love you and I hope my Annie grows up to be just like you." She kissed Jane on the cheek and hugged her.

"Michael…" As soon as she said this, Michael leaped into her arms, almost tossing her backwards. She laughed and she caught her balance. "Michael, the sweetest boy I've ever met. You have the capability to achieve great things as long as you stay out of trouble." She ruffled his hair and hugged him. He pointed to his cheek which then she kissed. Mary stood up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. The family joined in for a group hug. There were cheers and tears, all very welcome.

"Mary, I'm sorry, but I think we had better go." Bert said as he looked at his watch.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you all so much! I'll call when we're in our new home." Mary and Bert walked down the front steps to their new car. Bert put Annie in her safety seat while Mary got into the car. While she waited for Bert to get in, she waved to the Banks family. Bert got in, started the car, and drove off.

"Well, Herbert Alfred, here we go off to our new life."

"Since when do you call me by my full name?" Bert said very surprised.

"I thought I'd try it once. I like Bert much better." She smiled and kissed him.

"No kissing in the car. Save that for the honeymoon." He smiled and looked in his rearview mirror at Annie. "How is Annie doing?"

"She's smiling at us." Mary beamed. "It's so strange to think that she was once in here." She said rubbing her stomach.

"But that's all in the past. Now we start out new life as man and wife…and baby. We've got great adventures planned!" Bert said happily.

"Yes we do." Mary leaned into Bert and held him all the way until they arrived at their new house and new life.

The End


End file.
